Spur of the Moment
by catzmeow-chan
Summary: Ever do something in spur of the moment? Inuyasha has, now he's labeled a delinquent. Join Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Kagome and spend a day with them and a group of ex-delinquent.


Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha or any characters from Inuyasha they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi and I'm only using them in my plot.

**Spur of the moment**

"Do you claim the boy, m'lord?"

A tall figure nodded resigned to his fate. "Yes, I, Sesshoumaru, claim this delinquent as his older brother." The boy to his right nodded also resigned to his fate that seemed to be worse then death itself. The other figure sitting on the bench nodded as well stating the final statement needed to end the case of Delinquent Inuyasha Taisho, "Very well, Inuyasha Taisho, we here by sentence you to living with your honorable older brother Sesshoumaru Taisho, Daiyoukai of the west until your father returns from where ever it is he has gone. Stay out of trouble and if I were you I would try to learn a thing or two from your older brother." A bang was heard and everyone was released to leave for the day.

"Man, now I'm stuck with the worlds biggest asshole. I wish dad would come and ..." Inuyasha was cut off when Sesshoumaru whacked him behind the head. "You will do well to shut the hell up, you insolent whelp. I am not in the mood to deal with your attitude."

"Why you..." Inuyasha began but again he was cut off by another voice, "Sesshoumaru!" they both turned around to see a young woman walking towards them holding an armful of papers that seemed too heavy to carry for her.

"Sesshoumaru, I thought that was you. Did you just get out of session?"

"Hn." He answered taking half the stack that she was holding out to him for him to sign. After he'd signed all of them she nodded and left with a thoughtful expression on her soft face.

Sesshoumaru just sighed turned to a stunned Inuyasha and whacked him on the head once more signaling the boy to follow him towards the exit.

"Yo, who was that?"

"Hn."

"What's that boy? Are you saying she's your girlfriend?"

"Hn."

"What's that boy, are you saying that Timmy stuck in the well?"

"Hn." Sesshoumaru walked on trying to ignore Inuyasha's ridiculous comments.

"What's that, boy, are you saying..." Inuyasha who wasn't looking where he was going didn't notice that Sesshoumaru had stopped walking and had allowed him to walk into a pillar. "Ow! What the hell Sesshoumaru! I'm going to kick..."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you kid." A soft voice said behind him making Inuyasha spin and was prepared to yell at the person who had just called him a kid. He stopped when he noticed it was the cute girl that had talked to Sesshoumaru after his session.

Sesshoumaru stepped up to the woman and decided to make introductions, "Inuyasha, this is the woman that helped me with your case, Taisho, Kagome. Kagome, this is my half brother the bane of my existence, Inuyasha." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha as she bowed. Her eyes narrowed when she noticed that he was still staring at her keeping a smile on her face she asked, "Is there something on my face?"

Sesshoumaru sighed and whacked Inuyasha behind the head again and made him bow, "I apologize on his behalf Kagome, he's not as well mannered at some of us."

"Hm. I see well, I often wondered what the youngest son of Touga was like." She turned to Sesshoumaru and her smile became brighter, "Sesshoumaru remember we have dinner tonight." "Right, would you mind if I brought Inuyasha over? I don't want him causing trouble at home."

She giggled, "So you'd prefer that he cause trouble at mom's, then? Alright, there's always room for one more. Just remember that it's your turn to bring the dessert."

"Hn." She giggled once more and stood on her tip toes so that she could kiss him, even though she did that she was still a bit shorter so he had to bend down.

"See you later tonight and nice meeting you Inuyasha." She said as she turned and walked away from the siblings.

"You know she kinda looks like Kikyo."

Sesshoumaru simply growled at the name, he'd never liked the girl when she visited his brother when they had been younger and he was forced to babysit them.

"You will do well not to mention that name around, whelp."

"Feh, what ever." Inuyasha said thinking about Kagome's smile and getting this dazed look in his eye. Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the boy. Of course he was going to think about Kagome, she was the kindest person around even when she was trying to be mean she was kind. He decided to warn his brother off, "Inuyasha, keep your eyes in your sockets, Kagome is spoken for." "I wasn't thinking about that!" The boy shouted as he ran from the stairs and waited for the older demon.

_**Later on in the day...**_

"Alright Shippo, you, can sit next to Rin. Just be careful, she was just released from the hospital."

"Yes, Kagome."

"Koga, stop right now! Don't pull on Ayame's hair!" Kagome yelled as she saw that the young wolf demon had pulled the red headed wolf's pigtail.

"Aw but she kicked me!"

"I did not, Kagome, he's lying!"

She sighed and rubbed her temples willing the head ache to go away. "Looks like you could use an extra hand."

With a yelp Kagome turned and whacked the owner of the voice on the head, "Miroku! Naughty boy! Rest assured that your mother will know about this."

"It was worth it." Was all the boy said as he rubbed his head and smiled dreamily. "So it was worth it was it?" Behind him stood Sango with her hands balled into fists and a huge fiery aura surrounding her. Miroku turned to her and held out his hands in surrender, "Now, dear sweet, Sango. Let's not make any hasty actions." "You know what, Miroku you're right let's not make any hasty actions instead I'll make some predetermined actions." And she pounded him on the head leaving him unconscious on the floor.

"Sango! How in the world did you get your hiraikostu from the locked closet safe built into the wall?"

Little Sango just stood there looking guilty. "It was already open, I swear!" Kagome just sighed and to hiraikostu from the little girl and promised to give it back once her parents were back. Then she noticed another little boy teasing someone.

"Naraku! Give Kagura her fan back! Right now mister!"

"No! She cheated at our game of walk into a wall!"

"I don't even want to know how or who comes up with these things." Was all Kagome said as she tried to settle everyone down. Her brother, Sota, was late and her mother and grandfather were still shopping for tonight's dinner. She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the door open and ran to hug the person that was walking in, "Oh Sota! I'm glad you're home, I could really use a hand!"

"Hey, let go woman!" Inuyasha yelled. A red blush working its way up his face.

"Huh? Inuyasha what are you doing here?"

"We came cuz, stupid Sesshoumaru wanted to bring desert early."

Gasps were heard everywhere, "Oooo..." was heard afterward and then someone spoke "Kagome that boy said S-T-U-P-I-D! And that's a bad word!"

Kagome smiled at Rin, "Yes Rin and what do we do with those that say bad words? Anyone care to give an answer?"

Naraku smirked as he offered the answer "They get to sit in the corner over there and have to think about what they said." "That's right Naraku."

"But he's a new boy!" Sango quickly said before any action could be done, "He prolaly doesn't know our rules yet. I say we vote! Whether he sits in the corner because he said a bad word or he doesn't because he's new and doesn't know our rules." "That's my little Sango, future lawyer." Kagome said as she wiped a mock tear from her eye.

She clapped her hands "Alright now those for showing mercy to the new boy raise your hand." She counted six out of the eight children. "OK those against?" And this time she counted two "Looks like Inuyasha gets mercy, sorry guys I know you wanted someone in the chair that wasn't you."

"Inuyasha, where's Sesshoumaru?"

"Like I know? He just told me to run up the stairs until I hit this house and to not worry about knocking cuz the door is usually unlocked."

"Great, he probably needs help. Sango, I'm putting you in charge until Sesshoumaru and I get back."

Sango saluted Kagome as if she were a soldier saluting her captain, "Yes ma'am."

Running down the stairs she quickly came upon the Daiyoukai she was looking for he was being held up by one of the nosy neighbors and she could tell the he was on his last nerve. "Sesshoumaru! There you are I was worried when your brother came up and you hadn't." She wrapped her arms around him as she looked at her neighbor, "Mika, what are you doing here?" Mika was the was not only nosy, but also not very bright, "I heard on the news that Taisho's brother was in a trial and wanted to know what it was about."

Kagome's eyes narrowed and so did Sesshoumaru's "If we wanted you to know, Mika, we would tell you, now go on home you are standing on privet property and I can sue you for it." Knowing when she was being threatened Mika quickly left.

"Well know let's get going ourselves, I left Sango in charge of everyone and who knows what she has them doing." She giggled as they made their way back up the stairs. As they entered the house they heard yelling coming from the children and Inuyasha.

"Get away from me!"

"But everyone must do this or else you can't stay here, Sota said so" came from the voice of the youngest child Rin.

"If Sota told you to jump in a river, would you do it too?"

"Only if there was a really good reason!" Shippo replied "Everyone what's going on? Why are you crowding Inuyasha?"

"We just wanted to know what he did!" Koga answered "I mean it must have been pretty bad, if he was sent here for community service."

"I'm telling you guys this isn't community service, this is just a place parents bring their children so they can loosen up from everyday things. Rin and Shippo didn't do anything and they come here and Kagura's younger sister, Kanna, comes here too every day after school. And what did you mean that it had to have been pretty bad to end up here?" Tears started gathering at her eyes, "Does that mean that you don't..." insert sniffling here "like it here?"

"NO!" Everyone yelled as they ran up to comfort her and thought up different reasons.

"We love it here, don't we Miroku?" "That's right Sango, we have fun here, isn't that right Ayame?" "Yes, yes, lots of fun I like it when you teach us new things to make like different sweets, Kagura?" Kagura nodded as she added "I like it when we do arts and crafts and you taught us how to make fans, Naraku, Koga?" The last two children just nodded and Koga said. "I like it when Naraku gets to sit in the corner for doing something bad" Naraku scowled, "Well I like it when Koga sits in the corner for doing something dumb."

Koga and Naraku stood in their battle stances and started to mock fight because they were both good at defense neither could land a hit on the other. Kagome quickly cheered up from crying "Aw, you guys are the best." and gave them all hugs. Her distraction technique done she herded everyone into the house and into the playroom so they could wait for Kagome's mom and grandpa.

"How did she do that?" Inuyasha asked Sesshoumaru as his brother walked towards the house as well.

"She's been running this place with her mother for a couple of years now, at first as a baby sitting service and now as a type of extracurricular activity center. Some of the kids are ones that have gotten in trouble with the law and are sent here during their summer vacations or suspensions to help around or to participate in what ever she and her mother have planned."

"Wow that's the most I've ever heard from you."

"Hn." Was all he said as they entered the house.

_**At dinner that night...**_

"Koga! Don't throw peas around!"

"Aw but they're gross. I don't want to eat them."

"You will eat them and like it." Sesshoumaru said as he finished serving Rin and Shippo. "Thank you!" they both said.

"Hn."

"So Inuyasha, dear, I hear that you are Sesshoumaru's brother. Do you want to tell us about yourself?"

"I'm only his half brother, ma'am, dad and mom have gone on some honeymoon and left sometime while I was still at school."

"Oh my. That must have been unexpected. Do you need a place to stay while they are gone? We have enough room here."

"Mrs. Higurashi, that won't be necessary, Inuyasha will be staying with us. While his parents are out of town."

"Good riddance I don't need any more canine demons here, those two wolf demons are more than enough." Kagome's grandfather interjected as they started eating. "But grandpa, Inuyasha's only a half demon, that mean's you'd have to deal with two and a half canine demons, so it takes away half the trouble of dealing with three."

Everyone at the table just sat there with blank looks on their faces before grandpa turned to look at his daughter-in-law "Where does he get these odd ideas?"

"You know, though I didn't understand half of what Sota said I think he has a point." Kagome said as she served Kagura more soup. "Inuyasha is any trouble at all, if he needs to sleep over then he can. Most of the kids here do."

Looking at Sesshoumaru she add "That way he won't be uncomfortable at home."

"Hn."

"So Inuyasha what did you do?" Sota asked the half dog demon boy.

"What?"

"You know what I mean, what did you do? You see, Koga? A couple months ago he got in trouble for bad mouthing a teacher."

Catching what Sota was doing Koga added, "Yeah I did, and you know Ayame? She beat up a girl for calling her weird."

"Hey I did not! I was wrongly accused of that it was all cleared up and it got taken off my record." Ayame said defending herself. "Besides Naraku's done some messed up stuff too, like the time he pushed that kid off the swing so that he could use it."

"The kid had been on the swing for more than an hour. At least I didn't steal from class money box like Kagura did."

"You guys really did that" Inuyasha asked looking disbelievingly at them.

"Of course, everyone here has a story as to why they are here." Kagome explained, "I mean even Sesshoumaru has come face to face with the law. Isn't that right Sesshoumaru?"

"Hn."

"No way? Mister Perfect has done something against the law? Yeah right?"

"How do you think that we met? Hm? It was in self defense, but he was still sued and sent here for a couple of weeks. Ask Touga, maybe not he'll exaggerate the story. Anyway when Sesshoumaru was younger just around your age, if not older, he was just walking through school like any other day. When suddenly the school bully comes out of nowhere and decides he wants to take Sesshoumaru's money." Everyone gasps at the story and all the adults just smile, "He throws a punch at him hoping it would land and he hits nothing but air!" she tells the story about the boy dodging all of the bully's badly executed punches.

"Then what happened Kagome?"

"Then Sesshoumaru taps the kid on the shoulder and as he turns around Sesshoumaru swings and K. O.'s the would be bully. After that the boy's parents sued him for what he'd done. He was found innocent, but was still sent here along with the bully."

"Ah yes, if I remember correctly Kagome got them to work as soon as they got here. Remember, father?"

The older man chuckled a bit at the fond memory, "Yes she needed help in the well house and was afraid of going in there."

"The fact that Sesshoumaru came with me and helped made me fall for him head over heals." Kagome said with a smile, "Muso, that was the bully's name, was really mean to everyone here. He would use his height over everyone and would try to get others to do his chores, one day when I saw him lazying about I challenged him."

Everyone was startled to hear this never in a million years did they ever think Kagome would willingly fight anyone. "Nuh-huh, Kagome, you're a girl and girls can't fight." Koga said certain of his words.

"Girls can too fight, just look at Sango, that's why she's here for fighting in school." Ayame commented. "Hey! I don't fight anyone I only hit Miroku on the head because he's a pervert that's why he's here, cause of all the complaints from the girls in class!" Sango responded with the blood rushing to her cheeks causing her to blush.

"You guys I want to hear the end of the story." Shippo told them.

"Anyway I challenged Muso to a fight and won. Afterward for the remainder of his time coming here he had to do what I said. Eventually he learned not to be so mean to everyone and also changed his name back to the original one his parents gave him, so he could have a fresh start on life. I believe it was Hojo?"

Naraku looked at Kagome with wide eyes, "You beat up my dad? His name was Muso? What kind of name is that?"

"Wow! Kagome, you must be super strong! Hojo is a world champion boxer!"

"He wasn't that strong believe me. It was one punch here, two there and three he was out!" She giggled and looked and winked at Inuyasha, "If you ever meet Hojo, you should ask him about it."

Sota found his opening to ask once more, "So Inuyasha what did you do?"

Inuyasha just looked down at his plate and mumbled.

"What was that dear?" Mrs. Higurashi said, "I don't think we caught that."

"I set off a fire extinguisher in an empty boys locker room at school." He said blushing at the fact that it wasn't as cool as what the others had done. For a minute everyone just sat there with blank faces until someone started laughing. Inuyasha looked up to yell at the kid that was when he saw that it was his own brother laughing and everyone else followed.

"Oh man, sent here because of that? Adults these days are getting crazier." complained Koga.

"I'm certain that Inuyasha has his reasons for doing it, Koga, but I do agree that adults take offense to almost everything these days." Miroku added. "I'm just glad that he didn't do anything serious." Sango said as she finished off her food.

"So how long are you stuck with Sesshoumaru?" Ayame questioned.

"Until my parents come back." was all Inuyasha said.

After eating dinner everyone went to the living room to watch the television and finish what ever little homework they had left of.

Inuyasha went outside and sat next to the Goshinboku, he heard someone come out of the house and walk towards where he was sitting. "Whatcha thinking about?" Kagome asked.

"Just about what was said at dinner tonight. Everyone is happy even though they've done some messed up stuff. Why's that?" He looked to Kagome with a questioning glance. "Well it might be because we just let them _**be**_ here." She says,

"Out there they have expectations that won't allow them to live freely. Sango is the daughter of a very well known trainer, who happens to be training Naraku's father right now. Some people expect her to either be training to or to marry a fighter. Miroku is from a long line of priests in his family and they expect him to take over the shrine as soon as he can and marry whomever they choose for him."

"Ah."

Kagome nods her head and smiles at Inuyasha, "So you see that's why they are so happy here. Those kids in there are allowed to be kids. You don't have to worry if you want we'll take care of you to."

"That's not the reason why I did it." He told Kagome

"It's not?"

He shook his head, "No."

"Then tell me, why you did it?"

"It was a spur of the moment type thing."

"Huh?" Dumbfounded she's asks "Spur of the moment?"

"Yeah, you see I was dating this girl and she told me that I was always doing things without thinking and for that she dumped me. The one I actually got caught for was the last one I promised I'd do." rubbing the back of his head feeling like a complete idiot when he heard Kagome giggle. "Aw that's very noble, trying to change so that your ex can see what she missed out on right?"

"Yeah something like that." he replied blushing

"You know, she must have not had a reason at all for dumping you if that's all she could come up with."

"What do you mean?"

"Well think of it this way, some girls just don't know how to break up with their boyfriends so they take a certain characteristic and blow it out of proportion and use that as an excuse to do it." She got up and placed a hand on his between he dog ears.

"Don't worry you can do as many things in spur of the moment as you want, as long as they are with in reason." and went back inside because she was getting cold.

"Don't fall for my woman, whelp." caught by surprise Inuyasha turned around to come face to face with Sesshoumaru.

"Like I'd want to."

"Hn."

"Did she give you a pep-talk like this when you came here too?"

"Yes." He said as he sat next to the boy.

"Did it work, what ever it was that she told you?"

"In a way, but I found a flaw in what she had said."

"How?" Inuyasha asked looking at the older man curiously.

"The way she beat up Hojo."

"What do you mean? She probably K. O. 'ed him."

"She changes the story a bit every time." Sesshoumaru told the dog eared boy "Hojo was lazying about that day and she decides to challenge him. That's true but she didn't fight him."

"Then what did she beat him at if it wasn't a fight?"

"She didn't beat him at anything at all, she challenged him to a dressing battle."

"What?" he asked not believing his ears '_A dressing battle?'_

"You heard me, she challenged that whom ever could get dressed the fastest in the clothes that were presented didn't have to do what they were not told."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"To some Kagome it made the perfect sense, Hojo on the other hand didn't quite understand. So on they went into the house and they used me as the timer. Hojo beat Kagome but she had taken pictures of Hojo's victory, the boy was dressed in woman's clothing."

Inuyasha had started laughing at this and laughed harder when he heard "I believe it was a school girl uniform right down to the white socks."

"Oh man that had to be embarrassing."

"Hn."

"So what happened next?"

"She black mailed him. Told him she'd show everyone and anyone the pictures of his supposed victory if he didn't do what he was told. He argued that because he'd won he didn't need to do anything at all. She explain that she'd used a double negative on him and that everyone knows that when a double negative is used it be comes a positive. Being the idiot that he was he believed her, not knowing that it usually only works in math when working with the multiplication table."

"What did he do when he finally figured it out?"

"He thanked her." Inuyasha eyes widened in shock. "Thanked her?" Sesshoumaru nodded, "He thought that if it weren't for what she did he might still be on that path of no return and wouldn't have ever met his wife or had such a great kid."

"Wow Kagome really is good at what she does isn't she?" Sesshoumaru snorts and makes a sound akin to laughter. "You are a fool if you think this is what she does for a living Inuyasha."

"Well what does she do then? If not run this place."

"She's the family pediatrician every young Taisho has been cared for by her since she has come into our service. That's why she's here now Rin was very sad that she hadn't been able to see her young friend Shippo and so her parents called Kagome to care for her while she was here."

"Even me?" Inuyasha gulped Sesshoumaru got this gleam in his eye as he said "Even you. Come its almost time for the others to return to their homes once Rin's parents arrive we will depart as well." When they entered the house again Inuyasha could look Kagome in eye because of the permanent blush on his face. "What's the matter Inuyasha are you feeling alright?" Kagome asked as she noted that he was looking kind of flushed.

"Its nothing."

"OK," Turning to everyone else, "Now, everyone we have a new guest arriving tonight, her name's Shiori and she's going to be staying here for the next two days. Since I won't be here I'm going to need you guys to show her around until she gets her feet on the ground." "Yes Kagome." All eight children said as knock was heard at the door. "Hello, Shiori, welcome. Here let me take your bags and you can get settled in alright." A soft voice was heard and in walk Shiori, her hand in a cast. Looking anywhere, but at the people in the room.

"Hi Shiori. I'm Kagome Higurashi. These kids are Koga, Ayame, Rin, Shippo, Naraku, Kagura, Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha. Everyone this is Shiori."

"Hi Shiori!" Everyone crowded around her and gave her a big hug. That surprised her quite a bit. Not used to receiving hugs like that. "Shiori since you're staying the night want to read some story books with me?" Shippo asked as he showed her around the house. When they returned everyone just talked about what they were going to do tomorrow. Plans were made, bets were payed and everyone left for home happy. "Koga, Naraku, keep the betting to a reasonable amount you got it?" "Yes Kagome." Was all she got back and that made her smile. "Alright Shippo, Inuyasha, Shiori it's time for bed. Two out of three of you have school to go to." Shippo and Shiori nodded and they both said goodnight and Shiori left a kiss on Inuyasha's cheek.

"Well what do you know. Inuyasha's just as luck with girls as you are."

"Hn."

"Well Inuyasha do you want to come home with us or stay here?"

"Uh...can I stay here?" He asks looking at Mrs. Higurashi and Grandpa Higurashi.

"No you may..." "Of course dear. The more the merrier. Isn't that right father?" Mrs. Higurashi asked looking at the old man. "Hmph always over ruling my decisions anyway why should I bother." He said and went to go sulk. "Don't worry Kagome we'll take care of Inuyasha." Sota said

"Wonderful, now Inuyasha you must know some rules: 1. You stay here, you help out with chores, 2. You have to wake up early, 3. No picking on anyone smaller or younger than you, and 4. You have to do what is asked of you, but use some common sense. Grandpa is always giving out weird and difficult chores," she leans down towards him and whispers, "between you and me, mom and Sota give out the easiest and normal chores, but you might have to be early it seems as if everyone else knows this too." Inuyasha just nodded.

"Well then now that we are done with that we bid you good night Inuyasha, mama, grandpa, Sota. We'll see you tomorrow." She said as she hugged everyone "Sesshoumaru?" "Good night everyone thank you for taking Inuyasha while our irresponsible father is way." he bows to show his gratitude. The Higurashis bow in return.

As they began their descent down the steps Kagome speaks up "It was nice to see Inuyasha again. Even if it wasn't under the best circumstances."

"Hn."

"To think he was caught for setting off a fire extinguisher. Have you thought about what you're going to tell Touga?"

"That Inuyasha got in trouble for some type of vandalism and that's the extent of it."

"Ah, Sesshoumaru you softy you don't want your brother to laughed at do you?"

"Hn."

"Alright then so be it, I'll make sure that Touga can't get in to the files to see."

"Thank you." he leaned down and kissed Kagome on the lips as they made their way to the car and ultimately home.

"By the way don't think I didn't hear you tell Inuyasha of my grand defeat of Hojo, but I'll deal with that when we get home." Sesshoumaru only smirked at her threat and hugged her close. "I love you too, Kagome." Was all he said as they drove off in the night.

**End**

**A/N: Wow didn't think this one would take so long to complete! By the way the kids were all around middle school ages perhaps some just entering middle school, Inuyasha is a teen and Sesshoumaru and Kagome are in their early twenties. I'm pretty sure that Sesshoumaru is a bit older than Kagome, but I can't be sure about it. So anyway tell me how I did, since no one reviewed the last one I'd like to know how I'm doing so far. All comments are allowed just no derogatory remarks I'm pretty sure I can live with out those. Constructive criticism yes, bad mouthing me because I got some small fact wrong...I'm leaning towards a big no. Any thanks for reading! **

** (\ (\**

** (^.^)**

**('')VV('') Bunnyz!**


End file.
